The Life of Suki Kazmi
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: This is a story of Sukis life before and after she meets the vestals. Her family thinks shes dead and she is stuck in Vestal with Professor Clay. Rated M for later chapters. Under Shun and Keith for easy finding
1. Birth

SUKI: Time for me to tell Sukis life and let you know how everyone met.

CHERYL: this is gonna be good

SUKI: yes I agree. I wonder, how long until suki gets into trouble

SHADOW: a week after shes born

SUKI & CHERYL: *both smack shadow*

SHADOW: ow no fair

CHERYL: Yes fair

SUKI: now onto sukis life. I don't own Bakugan or its charactors I only own the plot and Suki. Cheryl owns the thing and Khloe is owned by another friend of mine.

CECILI: -_- Gee thanx suki

SUKI: oh yeah and Shun and sukis parents names are Mica and Lyo

Chapter 1- Sukis birth

A young boy was pacing back and forth. His raven hair kept waving behind him as he walked. His parents were in their room and all he could hear was screaming. He knew that his mother was pregnant with his sibling. In fact it was his sister. Shun finally looked up as the bedroom door opened and both his parents walked out of the room. Lyo was helping Mica out of the room and Shun looked up. "Dad, is mom going to be ok?" Lyo looked down at his soon and smiled. "She is about ready to give birth, we have to go to the hospital." Shun ran out of the room grabbing everything they needed for while they were at the hospital.

Mica smiled softly and looked at her husband. "What should we call her? We never picked a name for or daughter yet." Lyo shook his head. "Don't worry dear, We are going to call her Asuka. That is your moms first name and your middle name. Do you like it my dear?" She smiled as she shook her head. "I love it my dear." She reached over holding her stomach as she groaned softly. "We need to hurry up and get to the hospital." Shun came running back with bags and the keys to the car. Lyo took them and they headed out to the car.

Shun got into the backseat as Lyo helped his wife into the front. He took off to the hospital and hurried. He got to the hospital quickly and a nurse was waiting for them at the front door with a wheelchair. Shun ran in with his mom and as Lyo went to park the car. Just as he parked the car and got out, he didn't see the car come around the turn really fast and was hit head on. He was dead instantly and his wife had no idea what had happened.

Shun stayed with his mom as he wondered what was taking his father so long to park the car. He looked back at his mother and tilted his head. "Mom, where do you think Dad is and what's taking him so long?" She shook her head as she looked worried. It was clear that she was worried about him. A doctor came up to Mica and took her hand. "I have some news to tell you. Your son needs to go out and wait in the waiting room." Shun let out a sigh as he walked out into the waiting room. Mica looked up worried at the doctor. "Doctor what is it?" He let out a sigh and looked down. "Your husband was killed coming in. He was hit by a car."

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she heard the news. She held her swollen stomach and shook her head. "We should get my daughter out." The doctor shook his head and headed to the back with her. The doctor stopped as a nurse took her to the delivery room. The doctor turned to a man standing next to him. He ran his hand through his pink hair and looked up at the man. "Your highness, she is going to have a daughter. Do you think that she would be good for your son?" The older man smirked and shook his head. "She is perfect Professor Clay. After she is born, tell her mother that she was born dead and bring her to me. I will take her back with me. Meet me back at the castle when you are done with her."

He smirked and shook his head and bowed. "Yes King Zenoheld, anything else you wish sir?" King Zenoheld laughed and shook his head. "Of course I have something else for you to do. When you come back to Vestal, you will take care of her until her 15th birthday. After that, she will be taken to the castle to be prepared to wed my son Hydron. I know your son Keith will keep her in line. Maybe let them get close and then that way she will be broken and willing to be with my son when she comes to us." Professor Clay shook his head and headed back to the delivery room. As he was far enough away from King Zenoheld, he let out a sigh. "Yeah and break my son in the process."

He walked into the room and Mica was about to give birth as he ran over to help with the delivery. It took Mica four hours to deliver Suki. The doctor took Suki into his arms and Suki wasn't crying. She had fallen asleep in his arms. Mica looked up and smiled. "Can I see my baby Asuka Marie?" The doctor shook his head as he let out a sigh. "I am sorry, she was still-born. She seemed to have died before you got here. I am sorry, but I have to take her and you can have a proper burial for her."

Mica cried out as Professor Clay walked out of the room and handed the sleeping baby to a four year old boy. He looked down at the pink haired boy and smiled. "Son, take her to King Zenoheld. Keith make sure you take good care of her." Keith smiled as he carried her away from his father and looked down at the sleeping baby. He felt bad for taking her away from her family but he had to listen to his father and headed up to King Zenoheld. His own heart slightly hurting for her own pain as well as her family as he bent down whispering in her ear. "I will protect you…..Suki."

SUKI: that is the end of Chapter 1

KEITH: aww suki, I didn't mean to take you from your family

SHUN: your lucky you are older than me or else I would beat your ass

KEITH: hey if I had my way I would bring her back to you

SHUN: yeah knocked up

CHERYL: alright you two stop it before I beat you

SUKI: yeah read and enjoy


	2. Year 1

SUKI: alright time for chapter two

CHERYL: wow this one is coming along fast

SUKI: yeah this chapter Suki is a year old and she is living with Keith and his family

MIRA: oh yay so I can harass you then

KEITH: no I think not mira

MIRA: aww why not

KEITH: I said no mira

MIRA: fine

CHERYL: lol

SUKI: keith finds out more about suki and how attached the two of them are.

KEITH: wait aren't you stuck to my hip

SUKI: anyways lets start with the chapter I don't own Bakugan or its characters only the plot of this story and Suki and Cheryl owns that thing over there

Chapter 2 – Year 1

One year old Suki was slowly beginning to walk around as she looked around the house that had been her home since she was first born. She knew that the people that she was staying with weren't her family, but she never voiced her fears. She figured that she was staying with them because her family wasn't able to take care of her. She had held onto the small couch and looked around. She heard footsteps and she looked at where the footsteps were coming from. Keith had walked in through the living room holding a bowl and a cup and set it down on a small table for Suki. She came over and sat down on the chair.

Keith sat down beside her as she was eating her breakfast. He watched her eat to make sure she didn't choke or anything. She turned and looked at Keith and tilted her head. "Keith….hungry?" Keith laughed softly as he shook his head. "No little Suki, I am not hungry right now. You go ahead and eat alright?" She shook her head and continued to eat as she watched him from the corner of her eye. She was surprised to see a guy with pink hair. Just then Suki jumped as Professor Clay slammed the door. Keith looked up at his father. "Dad what's wrong? Is everything ok?" Professor Clay turned and looked at his son who was sitting next to Suki. "Everything is fine Keith, don't worry. Just stress at work."

Keith wasn't sure about if he would be ok or not as he headed back to his lab and slammed the door behind him. Keith let out a sigh as Suki reached over placing her hand on his hand. He looked over at her and smiled. "Don't worry Suki, I swear nothing will happen to you. I will not let that happen." She shook her head as she gently held his hand softly. She trusted Keith, but really didn't trust his father. She had a bad feeling about him and was only there to hurt either her or Keith.

Professor Clay walked out of his room and sighed as he came out. He looked over at Keith and sighed. "Keith, Gus is coming over. Clean up this mess before he comes over. I am going to be working in my lab; I don't want to hear a peep from you boys. If I hear one word out of any of you, Keith you know what will happen." Keith smirked as he watched his dad leave. "Peep" He turned back around. Keith smirked. "What you said not to say a peep and I said peep." Professor Clay rolled his eyes and headed back into his lab. Keith rolled his eyes as he looked back at Suki who was finished eating and she put the plate and cup in the kitchen.

Keith laughed softly as he knew that Suki may have only been a year old, but she was very smart. She did look like she was three and not one. She walked back as there was a knock on the door. Suki tilted her head slightly and looked over at Keith. "Who's that?" Keith heads to the door and opens it as a blue haired boy stood there and a two year old girl stood beside him. The blue haired boy sighed softly as he walked in. "Sorry Keith, but I had to bring her along. She was already over at my house so at least Suki can have someone to play with."

Suki walked over to the blue haired boy and smiled. "Pretty girl, Keith." Keith laughed and rolled his eyes. "Sadly Suki, that's a boy. His name is Gus." The blue haired boy known as Gus let his jaw drop. He had been called a girl before but by another girl was ridiculous. "Keith put that girl outside or something. Let her and Lalu go outside and play out in the backyard." Keith shakes his head. "No Gus, I am not going to throw her outside like a dog that got in trouble. She is staying with me."

Gus laughed and looked at Keith. "Keith you are so whipped." Keith pushed him and Suki walked over pulling on his shirt. "Keith, bathroom bad." Keith let out a groan. "Why was I born a male?" Gus laughed as he led Suki to the bathroom and she looked up at him. "Please stay Keith." Keith rolled his eyes as he bent down to her level. "Suki I can't stay in here. Now you be a good girl and use the big girl potty. I will be right outside." Suki sighed as she shook her head. "Fine Keith."

Keith walked outside closing the door. He waited right outside the door as Suki sat on the toilet for a minute then got up heading into Professor Clay's room. She walked over getting up on the bed and lying down on the bed for a couple of minutes and walked back into the bathroom and opened the bathroom door. "I'm all done." Keith smiled then his smile faded. "Did you flush the toilet?" She tilted her head. "Was I supposed to flush?" Keith ran in and looked into the toilet and gasped. "Shit" He ran into his father's room and gasped at the bed and tore the sheets and ran them to the washer. Professor Clay walked out of his lab and looked at his son. "I thought I told you…what are you doing with my sheets? I just washed those."

He reached for them and gasped. "KEITH WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SHEETS?" Keith shook his head. "I swear I didn't do a thing it was Suki" Professor Clay glared at Keith. "Don't blame this on the baby. You clean those sheets then put them back on my bed. After wards take everyone to the park to get out of the house." He slammed the door and walked out leaving Keith standing there. Keith could hear Gus laughing and rolled his eyes. "Suki your lucky your cute or else I would so hurt you for getting me in trouble…."

SUKI: end of chapter too

KEITH: suki you are so lucky you are cute

SUKI: why

KEITH: cuz I would really hurt you

CECILI: leave it alone keith

SUKI KEITH SHUN: THE DEMONS HERE

CECILI: -_-


	3. Year 2

SUKI: ok time for chapter 3

SHUN: took you long enough

CHERYL: Shun be nice, or else

SHUN: it can't get any worse than it already is

CHERYL: do you really want to tempt me

SHUN: no after all you did a fanfic of me and Suki

CHERYL: to tell you the truth, that one was pretty fun

SHUN: you would

SUKI: anyways in this chapter, Suki is two and Hydron comes over to meet his soon to be girlfriend

KEITH: HEY I THINK NOT

SUKI: Keith behave yourself anyways he thinks he's going to meet her when he meets Keith's fist instead

KEITH: that's what I'm talking about

SUKI: anyways I don't own Bakugan or its characters I only own Suki and the storyline and a couple of my friends owns Khloe and Lalu

CHERYL: and I own that thing over there *Points to Cecili* sadly

CECILI: hey no fair

SUKI: anyways on with the fanfic

Chapter 3 – Year 2

Suki sighed softly as she played in her room. Keith was cleaning up in the living room. Keith didn't want the room to get messed up as he tried to clean it up. All Suki did was make his cleaning job harder. Suki got up and stood at the doorway watching Keith clean. She wanted to help him clean but she knew he didn't want her help. She knew that she made Keith's life hell. Even when she wasn't trying to, she still managed to make it worse for him. She looked up as Professor Clay walked in and walked over to his son. "Keith, Hydron is coming by. King Zenoheld wants Hydron and Suki to have a good strong relationship with each other so hurry up. He will be here soon." Keith shook his head and began to clean up faster to keep his hands busy. Suki watched from her room and tilted her head slightly. She had no idea who this Hydron kid was, but it was clear that Keith didn't like him. Keith tensed up every time he heard the name Hydron.

Professor Clay walked back into his lab and shut the door. She wondered why he would spend all his time alone in his lab the way he did. She sighed and walked out of the room and walked into the kitchen where she was looking at some of the food that was cooking. She walked over to the fridge and opened it as she seen a cake sitting there that said Happy Birthday Hydron. It seemed that it was Hydron's birthday so she figured that's why Keith was cleaning. She reached up and pulled out the cake wanting to help. She wanted to put her own idea onto the cake and she walked over to the table setting it on the table and sat down in the chair. She looked around to see what she could do. She reached over grabbing a cake pen and bent over the cake and began to write on it.

She then stopped and thought. _What is it that Keith always calls him? _She wondered for a few minutes then smiled. She knew that Keith called a blonde boy spoiled prick so right under Hydron's name, she wrote spoiled prick. She smiled as she clapped her hands and put the cake back into the fridge. After she put the cake back, Keith walked in covered in sweat. She smiled at Keith. "Hey Keith, do you want something to drink? You look like you could use a drink." Keith smiled as he reached up placing his hand on her head. "Come on Suki, let us go to the store and I will get you something good to drink. I am sure you are tired of juice anyways." She giggled and took his hand. Keith let a blush cross his cheeks. Every time he was alone like this with her, he felt a strong bond with her. He knew that when it came time to give her to Hydron, he knew he couldn't do it. He didn't want to ever let her go.

Keith and Suki left the house as she skipped slightly next to Keith. Keith laughed at how silly she was being, but he didn't care. Even though there were days that he wanted to push her away to keep his feelings in check, he just couldn't do it. Suki was just too sweet and too kind to really hurt her like that. They headed down to the store to get a couple sodas for the two of them. Keith didn't care that she was only two years old; he wanted just to spend more time with her. She drank her soda and smiled as they finished before they got home. After he threw away their cans and walked in, Professor Clay was standing in the living room tapping his foot. "Keith, where the hell have you two been? Prince Hydron and his father will be here any minute."

Keith rolled his eyes as he looked up at his father. "We just went to get something to drink after I finished cleaning the living room. We came right back." Professor Clay rolled his eyes as he turned to the door. "Well wait in the living room for Prince Hydron. He should be here shortly." He turned back around heading back into his lab. Keith flopped down on the couch and looked over at Suki. "Come over here and sit down beside me." She jumped and flopped on the couch beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "You know you're the sweetest person I have ever met." She cuddled closer as there came a knock on the door. Keith groaned and slowly got up. "I will get it; I know who it is anyway."

He headed over to the door and opened it. There standing there at the door was Hydron. Even though he was just a couple years old, he was twirling his hair and he very much looked like the spoiled prick that Keith loves to call him. He seen Suki and smiled. "So this is my sweet princess that I am destined to marry. She is very beautiful. I am very lucky to have you my sweet." Keith let out a low growl as he heard Hydron talk to Suki like that. He slammed Hydron into the wall and he let out a low squeak. "Don't talk to her like she is your property. She isn't she has a voice and she can make her own choices. She could never fall in love with a prick like you."

Hydron rolled his eyes pushing Keith off of him. "You're lucky I am in a good mood right now. Now where is the cake?" Suki looked at Keith. "Come on Keith I will help you get the cake." Before Hydron could protest about Suki helping, she grabbed Keith's arm and took him into the kitchen. He was breathing pretty heavy as she placed her hand onto Keith's shoulder. He looked over and he smiled and he calmed down. He reached into the fridge to get the cake and he stood there with the door open and laughed. He seen Suki's little message on the cake then looked over at her. "I know I am going to get in trouble for this, but this is worth it. I hate that damn prince and I want to see him suffer like that."

He grabbed the cake and walked in with Suki right behind him. "Happy birthday Hydron." He set the cake down and Hydron looked down at the cake and gasped. He seen the writing and glared at Keith. "You will so pay for this Keith I will be sure of that. I was going to let you be the best man at my wedding but now I think you won't be invited at all." Suki looked back at Hydron then back at Keith as she had an idea. She then grabbed Keiths face and pulled his face down to hers for a kiss. Hydron cried and ran into the lab with Professor Clay. Keith looked down at Suki as she pulled away. "You know you shouldn't have done that, but I am really glad you did." Keith then gasped as he heard stomping and he and Suki both took off out of the room laughing as the lab door slammed open with Professor Clay's face red. "KEITH CLAY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE."

SUKI: well end of the chapter

KEITH: my first kiss *daydreams*

CHERYL: KEITH WAKE UP *smacks him upside the head.*

KEITH: ow that hurt

CHERYL: well wake up or you got more coming

KEITH: ur lucky suki likes you


End file.
